1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to monitoring and recording systems for transportation systems, and more particularly to a “black box” system for monitoring and recording the activity in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide forensic evidence of catastrophic failure of aircraft and the like, recording devices denominated as “black boxes” have been installed in commercial airliners for the past several years. These black boxes are generally of two types: the cockpit voice recorder and a flight data recorder. The cockpit voice recorder records the voices of the pilots and crew in the cockpit area for approximately thirty (30) minutes prior to the catastrophic failure of the aircraft. The flight data recorder records instrument readings and the like. A shared clock or otherwise can allow the coordination of flight data with voice data, such that forensic analysts can re-constitute the events and actions leading up to a catastrophic failure of the aircraft that results from a crash or other failure.
Such black box devices could also advantageously be used in other vehicles or situations where a catastrophic event requires an analysis of events leading up to it. One such situation is present in long-haul truck driving where truck drivers transport cargo over long distances for long periods of time. One example might be a New York to Los Angeles run, where goods from New York City are acquired in Los Angeles and are transported most efficiently by truck. Due to the competitive nature of the business, drivers are asked or required to drive their rig for as long as possible, so that the shipment might be delivered as soon as possible. This often leads to driver fatigue and drowsiness, sometimes resulting in the failure of the driver to control the rig and, possibly, collisions, accidents, or crashes involving the rig.
As set forth in Appendix A, the National Highway Transportation Safety Administration (NHTSA) has addressed the issue of driver fatigue in a report regarding “Drowsy Driving and Automobile Crashes.” The enclosed report is incorporated herein by this reference thereto. Not only do long-haul truck drivers experience fatigue and drowsiness, but also drivers of other vehicles as well, with there being certain groups or categories of individuals being more susceptible to such risks than others.
Because such sleepiness, drowsiness, and/or fatigue can lead to difficulties, and because technology may be available along the lines of those used in aircraft for recording events leading up to a vehicle failure or the like, it would be advantageous to provide a means by which both the driver can be alerted as to his/her drowsy condition in order to accommodate it, as well as a record of the events leading up to any crash or collision resulting from drowsiness. As set forth in more detail below, the present invention addresses these and other concerns.